Fix You, LL
by Firefly01
Summary: Lex visits Lana in the hospital while she lay in the Brainiac induced coma.


**TITLE: Fix You**  
**RATING: PG**  
**SPOILERS: **to Apocalypse  
**STATUS: **Complete  
**SUMMARY: **Lex visits Lana while she lay in a coma.  
**PAIRINGS: **Lex & Lana of course!  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I haven't seen Apocalypse, only read about it. So if anything is off, eh, sorry. 

Title comes from a Cold Play song.  
=======

"Thank you doctor." Lex nodded to the woman sharply and turned back to the bed, dismissing her. She left quietly and shut the door behind her.

Alone with his wife (ex-wife, he had to keep reminding himself), Lex stood for a while at the foot of the bed and looked down at the sad remains of what was his beloved. She looked smaller somehow, lying there in bed, her glassy eyes staring off into space. The blank look reminded him greatly of how she was during her depression after losing the baby. Same emptiness and morbid calm.

The doctor had explained it, they all had, each specialist he'd called in to examine her. Nothing to be done. No way to fix her. Lex felt small as well, hearing those words again, drawn in like he was collapsing on himself. How could he, with all of his power, not be able to save her? The prophesy from his long ago Christmas dream flashed through his mind, and he pushed it away hard, not wanting to relive that again. Never that again.

But it might well come to that couldn't it? If Lana continues to decline, she may indeed die on him. On them. His (ex) wife.

Lex stepped closer to the bed and sank himself down heavily into the chair next to it. How did it come to this? He knew the cause of her condition was extra-terrestrial, confirmed that by Clark's smooth evasiveness of what caused it. Hatred burned inside him knowing that Clark possibly held the key to curing her, but because of his pride and his own damn secret, he kept it to himself. Jealously, Lex wondered if it was because he wanted to be her hero. Wanted to be the one she smiled at after coming back to the world.

What Lex wouldn't give if that person were him.

But then, she probably wouldn't smile in that case would she? She'd be confused or angry or frightened even, and call a nurse to have him removed. Kicked out like an ornery puppy. Well, he was used to that wasn't he? She'd still know that he was the one who tried. The one who was there when she needed him the most. The one who saw it all coming and tried to warn her.

That idea gave him comfort. If nothing else, she'll remember that he was the one who said it would happen in the first place. How would she thank him? In his fantasy she came running into his arms, but the reality would be more ambiguous. She'd probably yell at him. That's what she likes to do anyway.

Lex gave a soft laugh and looked over at her resting form. Still so beautiful, he mused, reaching a hand out to touch her hair. He loved this, being so near to her.

"_That's the last time you'll ever touch me,"_ she'd said before.

That may very well be true in the sexual sense, but this right now held a beauty of its own. He didn't want to hurt her, only be allowed to exist in her space again. To look at her without feeling angry eyes shift in his direction. To set his hands on her without feeling her body flinch.

A wave of sadness passed over him suddenly as he picked up her cold and lifeless hand, holding it in his own. It was almost like seeing her clone really, because nothing about Lana was actually there. He pressed her hand against his chest to warm it and leaned closer to her.

"Lana?" he whispered, reaching up to touch her face. How often had he done this? Called her name, hoping that she would finally answer him. He didn't care if she kicked him out when she awakened, if only to see those white eyes turn brown again. To know that she was okay.

Lex sighed, and placed her hand back down on the bed. He dropped a kiss to her temple before rising to leave, his body heavy with sorrow. As he gazed down on her for a final time, he resolved to keep trying. To the very end if he had to. He'd find out from Clark what happened, what the formula was for making her better. Or if not Clark, than anyone else, he wasn't picky. Certainly Chloe must know, and squeezing her was fun anyway.


End file.
